Mariage
by trekkie02
Summary: Un mariage où il ne se passe rien.


Mariage

**Auteur:** Trekkie

**Genre:** Etrange

**Spoilers:** saison 8

**Disclaimer:** Les perso ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM , Gekko et Double secrets Production… … etc.

**Note de l'auteur:** spéciale dédicace aux auteurs de Stargate (qui la liront jamais p ), une fois n'est pas coutume !

Et à ma Scape préférée … va-t-en savoir pourquoi , j'ai pensé à toi en l'écrivant .

**Auteur: **Un mariage où il ne se passe rien .

Ça y est … c'était le grand jour , songea-t-il en entrant dans l'église . Peut être n'aurait il pas dût mettre son uniforme … s'interrogea-t-il en constatant que tout le monde était en smoking …Ou peut être que si … se corrigea-t-il en croisant le sergent Siler , lui aussi en uniforme de cérémonie . En fait , constata-t-il , seul les invités du marié était en civil , ceux de la mariée étaient tous en uniforme …enfin pratiquement tous …pensa-t-il en saluant d'un geste de la main Daniel et Teal'C prés de l'autel .

Teal'C était très digne …mais il était pas sûr que la robe de cérémonie de Chulak , soit une si bonne idée …déjà pas mal d'invités en smoking et robe de cérémonie , lui jetait des regards perplexe avant de se mettre à discuter entre eux …Daniel aurait peut être dût s'assurer sa tenue , plutôt que de s'inquiêter de savoir si ça ne l'ennuyait pas que Sam l'ai choisi comme témoin …

Comment cela aurait il put l'ennuyer …On choisissait toujours son meilleur ami pour être son témoin à son mariage , non … Et lui et Sam n'avait jamais vraiment était « ami » … enfin pas exactement …réfléchit-il en se dirigeant vers la sacristie où la mariée était censée se préparer , saluant le général Hammond en le croisant . Il savait qu'elle lui avait demandé de la conduire jusqu'à l'autel en l'absence de Jacob …l'état de Selmac avait encore empiré , mais il avait dût jurer au Tok'Ra comme à Jake qu'il ne dirai rien à leur fille et qu'elle pourrai se marier l'esprit en paix .

C'est lui qui n'avait plus l'esprit en paix …

* * *

-« Sam , t'es pas encore prête ? » s'étonna Cassie , en la découvrant encore devant le miroir de la petit sacristie , contemplant la robe longue robe blanche qu'elle portait .

C'est sûr , elle allait détonner , songea-t-elle avant de se rappeler que c'était elle la mariée et qu'elle était censée détonner .

-« Encore 5 minutes , s'il te plaît , va plutôt voir si tout le monde est là . » répondit elle à la jeune fille , en la poussant dehors , malgré les protestations de la jeune fille . « Va voir s'Il est là . » ajouta-t-elle en murmurant , alors qu'elle s'éloignait .

C'était bizarre , toute gamine elle rêvait de mariages et de robe blanche , se remmémora-t-elle en se retournant vers le miroir , comme si elle n'avait vécût que pour porter ce genre de robe … pourtant aujourd'hui , elle se sentait mal à l'aise … comme si le costume était fait pour une autre … elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de se sentiments d'insécurité qui l'avait saisi dés qu'elle l'avait revêtue … Comme si elle se trouvait en terrain ennemi sans arme …

-« Un P90 n'irai pas du tout avec cette robe ! » murmura-t-elle à son reflet , désolée de ne pouvoir se cacher derrière son arme cette fois …ou derrière son uniforme …après tout en dehors de Marc et de sa famille , tout ses invités serai en uniforme …

-« Ça gâcherai totalement le tombé de la traîne , Carter . Ce serai vraiment dommage … » la fit il sursauter en s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte . « Vous êtes superbe ! » ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus sourde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui .

-« Mon général ! » s'exclama-t-elle , en se retournant vers lui . « Vous êtes venu ? » continua-t-elle , incapable de faire la part des sentiments qui l'agitaient . Une part d'elle même était contente qu'il soit présent , n'envisageant pas de se marier sans lui . Mais une autre part d'elle même , songeait que sa place n'était pas et ne serai jamais au milieu des invités de ce mariage . Ça place était … « C'est gentil , de vous être libéré . » ajouta-t-elle , précipitamment pour empêcher ses pensées d'aller plus loin . D'aller là où elles n'avaient plus le droit d'aller .

-« Je suis venue vous donner ça , Carter . » dit il en lui tendant une enveloppe .

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

-« Votre cadeau de mariage … » lui expliqua-t- il . « une permission de 3 semaines , pour votre lune de miel . » ajouta-t-il en la voyant continuer à tenir l'enveloppe sans l'ouvrir .

-« Vous auriez put nous le donner après la cérémonie … » commença-t-elle , sentant déjà ce qu'il aller lui répondre .

-« Je ne reste pas , Carter … il y a tout plein de paperasse qui reste à la base …et comme mon second est ici , il faut bien que quelqu'un les fasses . » lui répondit il , avec un léger sourire , essayant de faire passer sa désertion en plaisantant .

-« Pas même pour embrasser la mariée ? » lui demanda –t-elle sur le même ton , contenant à grand peine les larmes qui embuées déjà ses yeux .

« _Surtout pas_ » murmura une voix dans sa tête , alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle doucement .

-« Il faut porter quelque chose de bleu si on veut faire un mariage heureux . » lui souffla-t-il , en dégrafant une des décorations qui ornaient son uniforme pour l'accrocher au corsage de sa robe .

-« Mon général ... » laissa-t-elle échapper presque en gémissant , en levant les yeux vers lui , incertaine de ce qu'elle voulait faire …ou de ce qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il fasse .

-« Soyez heureuse , Carter . » lui murmura-t-il une dernière fois , avant de s'écarter d'elle , dénouant leurs regards .

-« Sam , t'es prête ? » retentit de nouveau la voix de Cassie , alors qu'elle le regardait s'éloignait , et sortir de l'église et de sa vie par la porte de derrière .

* * *

C'est pas vrai ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il perde cette habitude ! songea-t-il , prêt à se taper la tête contre les murs du couloir , en constatant qu'une fois de plus il avait appuyé sur le bouton du niveau 18 au lieu mess . Le niveau de son laboratoire …

Non pas qu'il ne pouvait se rendre au mess par là , pensa-t-il , en s'engageant dans le couloir , mais ça le rallongeait de prét de 10 minutes ! Sans compter qu'il n'avait aucune chance de la croiser … à cette heure là , elle devait être en plein vol , vers une destination exotique quelconque … après avoir une cérémonie digne de ce nom …Quoique la fête avait dût être assez « intéressante » , entre les invités de Carter et leur « Top secret » et les invités de Pete passablement ordinaire , à l'exception d'un oncle qui se prenait pour un oiseau … okay , reconnut il intérieurement , il avait fait une enquête sur ce type et sur ses antécédents … mais uniquement pour le bien de Carter … Seigneur voilà qu'il se mentait à lui même maintenant ! Songea-t-il effaré !

Enfin de toutes manière il devait arrêter de se torturer avec ça … et puis Daniel lui raconterai tout dés qu'il rentrerai de week end de toutes façons !

-« Carter ? » sursauta-t-il , en la croisant dans le couloir , alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées .

-« Mon général ? » le salua-t-elle en souriant , s'arrêtant pour lui parler .

-« Vous devriez pas … » commença-t-il , avant qu'il ne remarque l'absence d'alliance à l'annuaire de sa main gauche qu'elle tenait devant elle en évidence . Relevant les yeux vers son visage , il remarqua son sourire légérement narquois , et son haussement de sourcil le mettant au défi de faire une seule remarque .

-« Je ne devrai pas ?… mon général . » insista-t-elle soulignant le mutisme dont il faisait preuve depuis quelques secondes .

-« … travaillez comme ça , sans manger , colonel ! » conclut il en souriant à son tour . « Vous devriez faire un tour au mess ! »

-« Mais j'y allais justement , mon général . » aquiesca-t-elle . « Vous vous joignez à moi ? » lui proposa-t-elle .

-« Mais volontiers , colonel . Volontiers . »

….De toutes façons Daniel , lui raconterai tout …

FIN


End file.
